doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
186 - Army of Ghosts
Army of Ghosts ist die 186. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 14. Episode der 28. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS landet erneut in London, im Jahr 2007. Doch irgendetwas merkwürdiges geschieht hier: überall tauchen für kurze Zeit die Geister lieber Verstorbener auf. Auch Jackie Tyler freut sich, ihrer Tochter erzählen zu können, dass ihr Großvater zu Besuch käme. Der Doctor versucht, zu ermitteln, wo dieses Phänomen seinen Ursprung hat und kommt auf das Torchwood-Institut. Als sie mit der TARDIS dort materialisieren, wird der erstaunte Doctor, über den man dort allerlei weiß, überaus freundlich begrüßt und im Institut herumgeführt. Doch irgendetwas ist faul in dieser Einrichtung, die sich der Abwehr außerirdischer Gefahren verschrieben hat. Als dann auch noch Mickey Smith aus dem Paralleluniversum auftaucht, wird bald klar, dass ein alter Feind in neuer Form versucht, die Erde anzugreifen.. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die Vorgeschichte zu dieser Episode wurde in der Tardisode 12 gezeigt. *Zum Ende der Episode tritt erstmals der Kult von Skaro in Erscheinung. * Der Doctor wird von Jackie geküsst. * In diese Folge ist im Hintergrund nur Torchwood-Musik zu hören. * Jackie reibt dem Doctor genüsslich unter die Nase das sie mehr wisse als er. Einen Ähnlichen Schluss zog der Redakteur in Langzeitstrategie. * Jackie konnte auf die Minute genau sagen bis wann die Erscheinungen dauern. (Kunststück da sie ja 2 Monate Zeit zum beobachten hatten.) Ähnlich auch Doctor Emmet Bronw's Wettervorhersage aus ZIDZ II. * Anmerkung: Der Doctor ist ziemlich irritiert das niemand in Panik gerät. Daraus lässt sich schlie0en das er es mittlerweile gewöhnt ist gefährlich Situationen zu erleben. (Bei einer Person wie dem Doctor ist dies durchaus was selbstverständliches. Gefahr zieht ihn ja geradezu Magnetisch an.) * Torchwood Chefin Yvonne Hartmann hat die Stimme des Roboter Anne-Droid aus Bad Wolf & Getrennte Wege. * Adeola Oshodie wurde von Freema Agyeman gespielt. Sie wird die nächste Begleiterin des Doctor's Martha Jones spielen. * Adeola und Gareth tragen beide EarPods. Eine Anspielung auf Die Auferstehung der Cybermen & Die Ära des Stahls ist. * Adeola Kollege heißt Gareht in Die Ära des Stahls hieß der Ehemann des Cybermenopfer's Sally Fehlen auch Gareth. * Die Cybermen tauchen wieder auf. * Der Doctor singt den Ghostbuster's Song. * Die Apparatur die sich der Doctor auf den Rücken geschnallt hat sieht verdächtig nach einer der Geistersauger aus Ghostbuster's aus. * Rose erwähnt die Gelth. * Der erwähnt zum ersten mal seinen zweiten Schlachtruf: Allons-y (*franz. Los geht’s). * Allons-y wird 7x gesagt. * Der Doctor, total Happy über seinen Schlachtruf, dass er gar nicht bemerkt das sich Jackie noch an Bord der Tardis befindet. Und so mit zum Torchwood Hauptquartier reißt. (Der 9. Doktor merkte mehrmals an Jackie unter keinen Umständen mitzunehmen.) * Die Tardis wird noch während der Materialisation von bewaffneten Torchwood-Soldaten umzingelt. In Dalek wurde dem 9. Doctor und Rose ein ähnlich kühler Empfang bereitet. Allerdings erst als der Doctor die Vitrine mit dem Cybermenkopf berührte. * Yvonne's erste Worte an den Doctor sind „''Fantastisch!“ * Als der Doctor Jackie als Rose ausgibt erwähnt er das „Sie“ in den Zeitmalstrom geblickt hat. Eine Referenz an 'Getrennte' Wege. * Jackie gibt ihr alter mit 40 an. Das deckt sich mit der Jackie des Paralleluniversums. * Yvonne erzählt von der Gründung Torchwoods dabei erwähnt sie die Ereignisse aus '''28x03: ''Mit Zähnen und Klauen.' * Yvonne erwähnt das Sycorax Raumschiff das sie abschossen. * Rose benutzt das Papier um sich Zugang zu verschaffen. * Der Doctor wendet umgekehrte Psychologie an um Yvonne dazu zubringen die Geisterschicht zu stoppen. Das selbe tat er auch mit dem Abzorbaloff. * Der Doctor versucht es erst mit reden Yvonne zu überzeugen aber sie bleibt hart. Genau wie Henry van Statten als er die Vernichtung des Dalek verhindern wollte. * Rose Tarnung fliegt auf weil die Männer von Torchwood trainiert sind ''Gedankenmanipulationspapier zu erkennen. Das erste mal das das Papier versagt. Das tut es später in 29x03 Shakespeare'' – ''Code.'' * In das leere Kind hat Rose auch sofort Jack's Gedankenmanipulationspapier durchschaut. * Der Doctor sagt das zwei Welten mit einander kollidieren. In der 3. Fringe Staffel war dies auch so. Ebenso wie im Final der 2. Staffel von Elephant Princess. * Mickey ist wieder dabei. * Rajejsh Singh hat die Stimme von Indra Garbesh aus Aliens in London. 'Dialogzitate:' ST 02 EP 13 I: Die Armee der Geister Rose: '(''Off.) „Die Erde. Hier wurde ich geboren. Und hier bin ich gestorben. Die ersten 19 Jahre meines Lebens ist nichts passiert. Gar nichts. Langweilig. Doch dann lernte ich den '''Doctor kennen. (Fragment aus Folge Rose. ''9''th'' ''Doctor: „Weg hier!“) Ein Mann der sein Aussehen verändern konnte. Und er nahm mich mit auf reisen in seiner Zaubermaschine. Er führte mich durch Zeit und Raum. Ich dachte es würde nie aufhören.“ (Der Doctor und Rose stehen neben der Tardis auf einem fremden Planeten und bewundern die Aussicht.) Doctor: „Wie lang bleiben sie bei mir?“ Rose: „Für immer.“ (Ein Strand wird gezeigt. Rose steht im Sand blickt ausdruckslos auf Wasser.) Rose: '(''Off.) „So hatte ich mir das vorgestellt. Doch dann kam die Geister Armee, und '''Torchwood, und Krieg. Und auf einmal war alles zu Ende. Ich will erzählen wie ich starb.“ --- * (Als Jackie sich wie doll auf den Besuch ihres (toten) Vaters freut.) Rose: ''' „Jetzt hat's sie's erwischt.“ '''Doctor: „Das ist mir nicht neu.“ --- * (Rose und der Doctor sehen ungläubig wie alles normal weiter geht trotz der mysteriösen Erscheinungen.) Doctor: „Die sind überall.“ Rose: ' „'Doctor Vorsicht!“ (Eines der Phantome läuft durch den Doctor durch, der ist wie gelärmt.) Jackie: „Es dauert nicht lang. Die Mittagsschicht geht nur ein paar Minuten. Gleich sind sie wieder weg.“ Doctor: „Was heißt da Schicht? Seit wann haben Geister Schichten? Oder gibt’s Schichten mit Geistern was is' hier los?“ Jackie: „Oh das mag er gar nicht wenn ich mal mehr weiß als er nicht wahr?“ Doctor: „Aber keiner rennt weg, oder kreischt oder flippt aus.“ --- * (Der Doctor nimmt Jackie die Illusion das es ich bei den Phantomen um Geister von Toten handelt.) Rose: „Warum meinst du das sei Großvater?“ Jackie: '„Es füllt sich so nach ihm an. Dieser typische Geruch nach alten Zigaretten, riechst du das nicht? '''Rose: ' „Ich wünschte ich könnte Mom aber nein.“ '''Jackie: „Dann streng dich ein bisschen an. Du musst es wollen Schatz.“ Doctor: „Und je mehr man es will desto stärker wird es.“ Jackie: „So in etwa ja.“ Doctor: „Eine art geistiger Kontakt. Natürlich wollen sie das ihr Vater noch lebt, aber sie wünschen in praktisch ins Leben. Die Geister nutzen dies um sich zu manifestieren.“ Jackie: „Sie Spielverderber.“ Doctor: „Tut mir Leid Jackie aber es gibt keinen Geruch keine Zigaretten. Nur Erinnerungen.“ Rose: ''' „Aber wenn's keine Geister sind was den dann?“ '''Jackie: „Aber sie sind doch Menschlich. Sehen sie nicht das sie wie Menschen aussehen?“ Rose: ''' „Das ist wahr, ich meine sie sind zwar, verschwommen aber auf jeden fall Menschen.“ '''Doctor: „Vielleicht auch nicht. Gewaltsam drängen sie sich in diese Welt hinein. Doch ein Fußabdruck ist noch lange kein Stiefel.“ --- * Adola: (flüstert.) „Gareth. Jetzt sei nicht albern wo steckst du? Gareth. Ich geh wieder zurück. Wir sehen uns heute Abend sowieso. (beunruhigt.) Gareth? (Sie folgt ihm in den Plastikdschungel.) Ich geh jetzt wider an die Arbeit. Es reicht jetzt. (laut.) Ich gehe. (unsicher.) hörst du? JETZT HÖR SCHON AUF GARETH. ICH MEIN'S ERNST HÖR AUF DAMIT! Tschuldigung. Ich such bloß meinen Freund. Ist er hier vorbei gekommen?“ -- * (Jackie glaubt immer noch an die Geister-Theorie.) Jackie: „Das ist mal wieder Typisch. Sie erklären alles mit reiner Wissenschaft, dabei könnt es wirklich so sein. Überlegen sie doch mal. All die Menschen die wir verloren haben unserer Familien finden jetzt wieder heim. Ist das den nicht wundervoll?“ Doctor: „Es ist Beängstigend. (Jackie schaut verdutzt.) ROSE! HELFEN SIE MIR MAL.“ --- * (Jackie macht sich Sorgen das die Reisen mit dem Doctor Rose zunehmend verändern werden.) Jackie: „Du siehst sogar aus wie er.“ (Der Doctor.) Rose: „Wie meinst du das? (lächelt.) Vielleicht hast du recht ja.“ Jackie: „Du hast dich so verändert.“ Rose: „Zum besseren oder?“ Jackie: „Hoffentlich.“ Rose: „Mom, ich musste im Kaufhaus arbeiten.“ Jackie: „Das hab ich auch schon das ist doch nichts schlechtes.“ Rose: „Nein so mein ich das nich.“ Jackie: „Ich weiß wie du's gemeint hast. Was ist wenn ich mal nicht mehr bin?“ Rose: „Sag doch so was nich.“ Jackie: „Nein mal im Ernst. Wenn ich tot und begraben bin. Dann hast du keinen Grund mehr Heim zu kommen. Und was ist dann?“ Rose: „Keine Ahnung.“ Jackie: „Wirst du mal an einem Ort bleiben?“ Rose: „'Der' Doctor wird’s nie also kann ich's auch nich, Ich wer einfach weiter reisen.“ Jackie: „Und wirst dich weiter verändern. Und in 40, 50 Jahren wirst du eine andere, eine eigenartige Frau sein. Gehst über einen Markt, auf irgendeinen Planeten Milliardenkilometer weg von hier. Aber das ist nicht mehr Rose Tyler... keine Spur. Vielleicht nicht mal mehr ein Mensch.“ --- * Doctor: „Ich wusste es! Jemand zwingt die Geister hier zu erscheinen. Und ich kann rauskriegen wo er sitzt. (legt einen Hebel um.) ALLONS'-Y'!“ -- * (Der Doctor findet zunehmend gefallen an seinem eigenen Schlachtruf.) Doctor: „Das gefällt mir Allons-y, ich sollte öftermals Allons-y sagen. Allons-y! Gut aufgepasst Rose Tyler, Allons-y! Und dann... wär's genial wenn ich jemanden treffen würde der Alonso heißt, das ginge dann Alonso Allons-y '''und das jedes mal. Sie starren mich an.“ '''Rose: (raunt.) „Meine Mom ist noch an Bord.“ Jackie: „Landen wir auf dem Mars. Bring – ich – sie – um!“ --- * (Als der Doctor das „Empfangskomitee“ per Monitor erblickt.) Doctor: „Ahh, so viel also zum Überraschens Moment. Aber das, beschleunigt alles. Bleiben sie hier. Achten sie auf Jackie.“ Rose: „Ich soll auf meine Mutter aufpassen?“ Doctor: „Sie haben sie mitgenommen.“ Jackie: „Ich wurde entführt.“ (Rose stellt sich vor die Tür, versperrt dem Doctor den Weg.) Rose: (flüstert..) „'Doctor' die sind bewaffnet.“ Doctor: „Und ich nicht. (nimmt sie sacht zur Seite.) Was mich besser da stehen lässt. Finden sie nicht? Die können mich zwar erschießen doch den moralischen Sieg trage ich davon.“ --- * Doctor: „Ahm... Danke. Nett sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin der... Doctor.“ (...) * Yvonne: „Aber selbstverständlich. Denn wenn sie nicht wären wäre keiner von uns hier. Der Doctor und die Tardis!“ --- Doctor: „Und, und, und sie sind?“ Yvonne: „Oh dafür ist später Zeit. Aber soviel ich weiß reisen sie normalerweise nie allein. Der Doctor, und seine Begleiterin. So läuft das doch nicht wahr? (ernst.) Es hat keinen Sinn was zu verbergen. Nicht vor uns. (lächelt.) Also wo ist sie“ (Der Doctor wirkt ernst. Dann tut er freundlich.) Doctor: „Ja! Tschuldigung. Gute Argument. Sie ist en bisschen Schüchtern. (greift blind hinter die Tür und holt Jackie hervor.) Das ist alles. Da ist sie! Rose Tyler.“ (...) Doctor: „Sie Redet wirr. Blöd. Ich muss sie austauschen brauchen sie jemanden? Sie macht prima Tee. Na ja, mit prima mein ich nicht übel. Na ja- nicht ganz so übel... Jedenfalls gehen sie vor. Allons-y. Aber nicht zu schnell. Ihr Knöchel tut's nicht mehr.“ Jackie: '„Sie kriegen gleich meinen Knöchel in Kreuz!“ --- * '''Yvonne: '„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wie uns finden. Und jetzt haben wir sie hier. Ich heiße sie willkommen '''Doctor. Willkommen, bei Torchwood!“ --- Yvonne: „Noch nicht. Oh entschuldigen sie. Wenn sie mal so nett wären. Kennen sie das Doctor?“ (Sie nimmt eine Partikelwaffe in die Hände.) Doctor: „Eine Partikelkanone.“ Yvonne: „Gut nicht? (legt sie weg als Jackie danach greifen will.) Haben 8 Jahre gebraucht bis sie funktioniert hat.“ Doctor: „Aber im 21. Jahrhundert dürften sie so etwas noch gar nicht besitzen.“ Yvonne: „Wir brauchen dies um uns gegen Aliens zu verteidigen. Danke Se-bastian nicht wahr?“ (Reicht sie einem Soldaten.) ---(...)--- Doctor: „Heißt hier jemand Alonso?“ Yvonne: „Ich glaube nicht ist das wichtig?“ Doctor: „Äh... wo möglich nicht. Wie war ihr Name?“ --- Doctor: „Was ist nun mit diesen Geistern?“ Yvonne: „Ah ja die Geister. Die äh- sind so was wie ein Nebeneffekt.“ Doctor: „Von was?“ Yvonne: „Komm Zeit kommt Rat Doctor. Alles folgt einem Plan vertrauen sie mir.“ --- Rajesh Singh: „Sie sind wohl der Doctor. Rajesh Singsh. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sir.“ (starrt nur auf die Sphäre.) Doctor: '''„Ja...“ (...) '''Yvonne: „Und Doctor?“ Doctor: „Das ist ein Leerenschiff.“ --- Doctor: „Zeigen sie's mir!“ (Der Doctor geht zügigen Ganges voraus und biegt links ab. Yvonne und die anderen folgen ihm.) Yvonne: „Nein Doctor!“ (Der Doctor geht nach rechts.) -- Doctor: „Ein Wolkenkratzer nur um eine Störung im Raumgefüge zu erforschen? Wie viel Geld haben sie denn?“ Yvonne: „Genug.“ --- * (Der Doctor versucht Yvonne von den Konsequenzen zu überzeugen dies das öffnen der Sphäre verursachen.) Doctor: „Also sie entdecken den Riss, untersuchen ihn, die Sphäre kommt durch 200 Meter über London. Bam! Haben wir ein Loch im Raumzeitrealitätsgefüge. (spricht übertrieben.) Und denken sie etwa ohh, das sollten wir in ruhe lassen - Rückzug – gehen wir auf Nummer sicher. Neeein sie denken wir könnten es vergrößern.“ Yvonne: „Es ist eine immense Energiequelle. Könnten wir diese Quelle anzapfen wären wir nicht mehr auf den Mittleren Osten angewiesen. Großbritannien wäre wahrlich unabhängig. Aber sie werden es ja gleich selbst sehen. Nächste Geisterschicht in 2 Minuten.“ Doctor: „Brechen sie ab.“ Yvonne: „Vergessens sie's.“ Doctor: (laut.) „Ich waren sie! Brechen sie ab!“ Yvonne: „Oh genau wie es die Legende erzählt. Der Doctor kommandiert uns herum, stellt die Alien rechte über die Rechte der Menschheit.“ Doctor: „Ich zeig ihnen was. Die Sphäre bricht durch. (Nimmt seinen Schallschrauber und erzeugt ein Druckstelle im Glas. Risse bilden sich.) Aber mit dem Loch reißt sie die ganze Welt um sich herum auf. Reißt die ganze Oberfläche dieser Dimension in Stücke. Deshalb kommen auch die Geister durch, sie gelangen überall hin. Sie quetschen sich durch die Risse. Spazieren von ihrer Welt durch die Leere in eure herein. Und die Menschheit erleichtert ihnen die Sache mit ihren Wunschträumen auch noch. Aber zu viele Geister und...“ (Das Glas ist inzwischen voller Risse. Er berührt es. Es zerspringt in tausend Stücke.) Yvonne: (unbeeindruckt.) „Wenn das so sein sollte müssen wir eben aufpassen. (laut.) Jeder auf seinen Platz. Geisterschicht in einer Minute.“ Doctor: „Miss Hartmann ich fleh sie an bitte tun sie das nicht!“ Yvonne: „Wir haben das schon Tausend mal gemacht.“ Doctor: „DANN STOPPEN SIE BEI TAUSEND!“ Yvonne: „Wir haben die Geister unter Kontrolle, die Hebel können den Riss öffnen aber genauso gut auch schließen.“ (Der Doctor funkelt sie an. Dann tut er gelassen.) Doctor: „Okay.“ Yvonne: „Entschuldigung?“ Doctor: „Schon gut. Fahren sie fort.“ (holt sich einen Stuhl setzt sich.) Yvonne: „Und das war's? Doctor: „Nein. Schon gut. Hab alles gesagt vergessenen sie mich, äh könnt ich ne'n Tee kriegen? Adeola: Geisterschicht in 20 Sekunden.“ Doctor: (gespielt.) „Hm. Kann's gar nicht erwarten.“ Yvonne: „Sie können uns nicht aufhalten Doctor!“ Doctor: „Wer will das schon? Kommen sie her Rose das Feuerwerk beginnt gleicht. Hm.“ Adeola: „Geisterschicht in 10 Sekunden. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1-“ (Während des Countdowns sieht der Doctor mit einem ernst/fröhlichen Gesicht an.) Yvonne: „Stoppen sie die Schicht. Ich sagt e Stopp.“ Doctor: '(''innerlich aufatmend.) „Danke.“ '''Yvonne: „Ich vermute mal es ist nützlich so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln. Aber das Programm wird fortgesetzt. Sobald sie alles erklärt haben.“ Doctor: „Ich freu' mich wenn ich helfen kann.“ Yvonne: „Und könnte jemand mal die Scherben wegräumen? Ich war ja gewarnt Doctor. Sie stiften gern Chaos.“ --- * (Rose Tarnung fliegt auf.) Rose: „Verzeihung. Ähm... Die Personalabteilung schickt mich. Die sagten ein Mann sei gefangen genommen worden. Irgendein Doctor. Ich wollte, nur die Kommunikationswege checken wissen sie genaueres?“ Rajejsh: „Kann ich ihren Ausweis sehen?“ Rose: „Sicher.“ (Sie gibt ihm das Papier.) Rajejsh: „Ein Glück. Das jeder hier bei Torchwood eine Training gegen Mentale Angriffe erhält. Dieses Papier hier ist leer. Und sie, ein Betrügerin. Halle Abriegeln. Holen sie die Sicherheit. (Das Geräusch von sich schließenden Toren ist zu hören.) Samuel? Prüfen sie die Türschlösser sie ist einfach rein spaziert.“ Mickey: „Mach ich doch sofort Sir.“ (Samuel stellt sich al Mickey raus. Er gibt Rose ein Zeichen.) --(...)--- Rajejsh: '(''Off.) „Yvonne, das sollten sie sich ansehen. Wir haben Besuch. Ich weiß nicht wer. Aber komischer weise kam sie gleichzeitig mit dem '''Doctor.“ (Yvonne dreht den Laptop zum Doctor. Rose und Rajejsh sind zu sehen.) Yvonne: „Gehört die zu ihnen?“ Doctor: „Nh hab ich noch nie im Leben gesehen.“ Yvonne: „Gut. Dann können wir sie ja erschießen.“ Doctor: „Na schön man kann's ja mal versuchen. Das- das ist Rose Tyler.“ Rose: „Sorry. Hallo.“ (Winkt unsicher. Der Doctor winkt zurück.) Yvonne: „Aber wenn das Rose Tyler ist wer ist sie?“ Jackie: „Ich bin ihre Mutter.“ Yvonne: „Oh sie reisen mit ihrer Mutter?“ Jackie: „Er hat mich entführt.“ Doctor: '(''verlegen.) „Bitte, wenn '''Torchwood mal meine Lebensgeschichte veröffentlicht, unterschlagen sie die Tatsache das ich mit ihrer Mutter durch Raum und Zeit gereist bin.“ Jackie: '''„Sehr freundlich.“ '''Doctor: „Ich hab einen ruf zu verlieren.“ --- * Yvonne: „Verzeihung. Herrschaften. Ich hatte angeordnet die Geisterschicht zu stoppen. Wer hat die Programm gestartet? Sofort aufhören! Wer macht das? Okay weg von den Computer und zwar alle! Gareth. Aeli auf der Stelle. Matt, Hände weg vom Schreibtisch das ist ein Befehl! Andrew! Die Hebel. Stopp!“ --- * Doctor: „Das ist das Headset. Es kontrolliert sie. Es tut mir Leid. Fruchtbar Leid.“ --- * Doctor: „Headsets, EarPods, diese Welt kollidiert mit einer anderen. Und ich ahne auch mit welcher.“ Fortsetzung Folgt... Hintergrund: Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Dialoge